Playing With Fire
by Natsumehhhh
Summary: Don't ever, ever, EVER!...give away the ability to turn back time to complete strangers. Especially when the receiver happens to be some clueless rookie named Sakura. She couldn't possibly handle it's raw power like a pro, right?-ultra Time travel! AU, parings undecided.


Inspiration/muse: I'm rebooting an old idea of mine.

Please don't look at Tangled till this story is complete. Thank you!

Theme: Genin! Sakura, time travel, AU

Main parings: I will take full on advantage of the NaruSakuSasu love/hate triangle. There's also "other interactions" from the manga, which will also pop up in later chapters. Bwahahaha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

～さくらんぼ～

Thirteen years ago, a careless suniva bitch released the nine tailed fox on a slumbering village. Many people sacrificed their lives to help out, even natives from other countries! They fought with pure bravery, sacrificing their kindred spirits to such a vicious yellow fanged monster. As time passes, the will bodied working to defend their country decreases rapidly in just one night.

Who will save them all before it's too late?

Until finally, their leader known as the fourth hokage emerges with the will of fire flowing through his veins.

Using what skills he knew from gaining through developmental training, Minato cleared away the remaining crisis by defeating it's snarling form. After finishing the task with a satisfying smirk, said leader's blue eyes slows down.

The villagers mourned with each other over their leader's death. Some survivors who were present during the last moment of his days, expected the man to stay alive a little while longer. However, whatever amount of strength used during battle sucked the life out of him. Even if Minato did managed to stay alive, many would strongly think he's foolish, or claim the man is a complete maniac for making a move that no one is suppose to know.

May those speculations turn out true or not, the selected sacrifice shall be recognized as a true hero. Thirteen years have passed since then. Not many people have forgotten what happened that day.

Which in reality, turns out to dangerous effect the boy's way of living. Naruto just couldn't understand how the incident had anything to do with him. Yes, it's considered a rare coincidence for both himself and the incident that happened on the same day.

...But, then there's that one moment when an academy teacher tricks you into stealing one of the forbidden scrolls! He had then figured out why the world, well, more as the entire village, spat on the very ground he walked on. Either way, said teen was screwed over.

"I can't believe I let some moron run my life that one day." he grumbled, frowning as a result from recalling such a scene.

Of course, any child would be grateful to be given a head band at the same time. Which he feels entirely in debt to. Naruto thought of that night to be very horrible, but lucky on certain circumstances. Perhaps more days like that are in the future!

Except for now, he should just think about taking a step off the patio first.

Reaching into his pocket, the boy takes out a key, then pushes it into a door knob.

With a _click,_ the lock tightens.

Finished with securing his house, Naruto takes off running down a long street. There wasn't much daylight outside today. Getting up early meant dodging the villagers who usually set up shop after the sun rises. He didn't mind though. Getting there early meant being considered _punctual._

After all, he is a ninja now.

Well, since this morning! Naruto started laughing on whim.

Many buildings passed him buy. Just the thought of being allowed inside like a human being made his visual taste buds water.

"I'm gonna visit the dango shop first. Oh yeah, and the porn shop as well. Might take Konohamaru in with me too. Hehehe."

But the next spot produced a rain cloud over his spiked head.

Over in a distance, revealed some wooden gate. Many old fashioned houses stuck out beyond the perimeter. The entire spot was too quiet for his tastes. Even though the boy lived in an apartment a few streets over, there were plenty of colorful characters to interact with.

But that's only if they let him in on their reindeer games.

Except there's no dice for living in such a ghastly region like this. Everyone knew it too.

Naruto's body shivered as paced himself. "Sheesh, this place gives me the creeps.."

All he had to do was run straight across towards the more local spot of Konoha.

To be honest, there were other paths to choose from. It's just that the boy wouldn't even stop to recognize that he made a mistake by choosing this one.

Reaching the end, he turns around and face said place once last time.

The image of a circle with two color tones met him half way.

.

.

Eerie.

Alas, he carries on without a care in the world. Only to turn around, and hesitantly retrace his steps afterwards. The academy doors wasn't even open yet. No matter. There's nothing wrong with returning home early for breakfast. Once wandering back, the sun starts coming out behind him. People were starting to wake up, including a figure who broke free of the covers.

* * *

Opening her eye lids, a scrawny looking girl stares into space. She had awoken only a moment ago, inner lips dry from sleeping in the same position for up to eight hours. As if struck by thunder, lose strands of pink hair stood up over the shapeliness of Sakura's cranium._ 'Did I wake up too early?'_ Curious about what time it was, she adjusts her eye sight over towards the nearest window. Burgundy curtains hid what looked like a typical Monday morning. If only she wasn't so calm after realizing that today restarts her work week.

But unlike the previous goody two shoes lifestyle lived out during the academy days, Sakura actually did _not_ wake up bright and early like usual. Today began an entirely different schedule. The change of sleeping habits had been fully credited by an unpredictable moment during her last few days as a weak minded school girl; which opened her sea foam eyes much wider to a brand new world begging to be discovered.

Without any further developmental skills, neither child will push past the lower rank level. Now here's when the final test of the academy comes in. It's a simple solution that will determine if the student can make enough decisions on their own as a ninja.

There wasn't much material to revisit from previous lessons. All that mattered was how a student injects enough effort into creating a simple shadow clone of their own. Which was obviously not a problem for Sakura. She easily took a step forward, then harvested just enough chakra for that perfect replica of her self, which acquired the official head band of Konoha.

A few days later, Sakura easily figured out what the final results were, right after everyone that day had completed it. The bulletin board down the hall easily spilled it's secrets to the entire universe.

Had there been another part of the test involving taijutsu, she would had certainly failed. Hand to hand combat is what the young kunoichi seriously needed to focus on the most. No big deal though. Hopefully whichever teacher assigned for each squad will fulfill their mentoring duties.

Now that Sakura wasn't fully registered on the academy rooster anymore, it's time for a step forward down the philosophical path. The ribbon that once helped kept people's wandering eyes from viewing her large forehead, laid perfectly still on her oak dresser.

She had taken it off the night before, right after coming home with her parents from the restaurant.

Sakura easily pushed that recent memory aside, crying silently while remembering other events during her childhood. Tear drops slowly ran down her cheeks. Lifting up an index finger, she swiftly drags them across her skin like a soft tissue. For a while she kept on feeling emotions, before slamming her fist right onto the dresser.

"It's not fair!...why am I still bawling like a little baby?" Sakura growled, becoming frustrated. "Real ninjas aren't suppose to act like this.."

"Good question. You haven't cried like that since rushing straight home from school, after realizing how your very own best friend liked the same boy."

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink, "H-hey! don't bring any of that up!" she shrieks, unaware of the rise of tone. Glancing up at the ceiling, "What happened in the past.. stays in the past. Obviously, I'm a brand new person now." Sakura spoke, quieting down with a scowl. "Anyway, it's not polite for a mother to wander into her own daughter's room without asking for permission to do so."

"Zip it, sunshine. The door wasn't even closed to begin with." Mrs. Haruno noted, wandering inside without a single care in the world. Glancing down at Sakura from the middle of the room, "Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure, sure...just watch where you sit."

Smoosh.

...There goes whatever has been asked of the woman. Literally _straight_ out the window!

Said girl looked over curiously, then in under no time at all, forced her mouth open ike a fish out of water.

"Mommmm...look at what you did to my clothes!"

"What clothes?" Mrs. Haruno asked innocently, lifting her self up off the bed to check. "Oh, let me see what happened." Turning around, she watches as the outfit slips off her bottom. "Are you serious? This looks like a freakin water ski outfit! How many times have I told you not to take the scissors out the drawer and cut up your clothes?"

"What are you talking about? I don't tear away at my own clothing like some starved wild animal."

"Coulda fooled me." her mother responded coolly, tossing the item over her shoulder. "I did not run into the local store to pay for this crap with the hairs on top of my head.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the comment, "Whatever. Now if there's nothing else needed to be said, then go wash the floors. I spilled ice cream on it the other day."

Barely saying another word, Mrs. Haruno rose up off the bed spread once more.

Confused by all the sudden movements, said girl took a few steps back. Sakura knew exactly where this was going. Whenever any argument rebounded after mentioning simple _house products,_ there wasn't much common ground to be met anymore.

"All I wanted to do was come up stairs and congratulate my only daughter, for crushing our dreams to run a family owned business more smoothly."

"Oh my gawd, not this again."

"What do you mean by, _not this again_? Do you really want all three of us to get tossed out to the curb?"

_'...I forgot about that.'_

Apparnetly, Sakura wasn't exactly one hundred percent blessed by her parents. Long story short, they didn't feel it was necessary for their child to become a kunoichi. Before the teenager was even born, her family's occupation in Konoha simply involved selling and trading goods to different countries. If the lesser inhabited places were lucky enough to score a deal, many employees hired by the suplier are entrusted with delivering the goods in an orderly fashion. But to be honest, Sakura really couldn't picture her self wearing a tacky outfit while traveling all over the world delivering bread and office supplies.

Just by being a ninja alone, large sums of money are up for grabs whenever a mission is complete . On the other hand, whatever amount Mr. Haruno or a higher authority offered, it wasn't close enough in comparison with the pay rolls of an ordinary high ranking subordinate.

Sakura tried to hold back on her anger, "How could you say all this to me? You knew I always wanted to be a ninja ever since I was a little girl."

"Oh lord..not again. That excuse is getting old pretty quickly now. But don't worry, if you manage to get hurt while out on one of those little missions of yours, I'm heading straight to the hokage's office so we can discuss other _arrangements."_

"Are you serious? I haven't even been assigned a team yet!"

"Very serious, my dear. Now go out there and make your momma proud."

"...Yes ma'am." she replied halfheartedly, dropping her head downwards to avoid further eye contact.

With a huff, and now a puff, Mrs. Haruno stalks off with a simple smile.

Her daughter stays behind, choking on the bitter taste of saliva that struggled up against the rough layers of her throat.

"N-no problem, I'm just gonna sneak out the window with m-my..._ski outfit_ and get the hell outta here!"

Sakura hurriedly raced around the room. There wasn't much time left anymore. Her hands glided and tossed away pajamas while putting on another pieces of clothing in exchange. She obviously wasn't the best multi-tasker. Either way, the girl cannot be late! Running out of the bathroom, a tooth brush glides viciously along the bottom row of her teeth. Taking one final step, her toe accidentally hits up against a bed post.

The pain proved to be too much for her.

Letting out a huge, "MOTHER FUCKER!" she released a much more fouler word than '_fudge'_ itself.

Thump, thump, thump.

Sakura nervously bit a finger nail,_ 'Uh-oh. I recognize those smelly feet coming from a mile away!'_

Racing across the room, she jumps out the window without a second thought. Landing right down on banister, her sandals viciously slipped along the tiles. The girl let out a high pitched screech, "Aauugh! I can't stop sliding!"

Is this the end?

Mrs. Haruno leaned out over the window sill, "What the hell are you doing? Bend your knees!" she barked angrily.

Sakura furrowed her brows in determination, "No way am I gonna die at the age of freakin thirteen!"

Listening to said woman's advice, Sakura did as she was told. Ejecting off the roof with a simple hop, she sails through the sky.

_'I'm gonna make it through...I know I can!'_

As time passed, there was no signs of progress.

Sakura disappointingly lost more air time with every hover. But her eyes weren't glancing down at the ground. There was fifty feet of grey concrete waiting for her down below. It's so horrific, that not even the teenager could look it in the eye. There must be another way!

Looking northern, a window appeared.

Quickly her hands flung over said head. She latched on, unsure if her long nails saved the day or not.

Having light weight has it's perks. But the only downside to Sakura's situation, is lacking in the chest department...

**_"Stop thinking about your boobs and pull your ass up!"_** roared her ridiculous inner.

Snapping out of the deep trance, she pulls her self up over the roof.

From a distance, Mrs. Haruno watched her one and only daughter almost lose her life to the ground below. Except what shall she do now? Either turn around and march towards the attic? Or leave the pinkette be? So much decisions. So little time...

and with that, the house wife/entrepreneur chose the later.

.

.

* * *

Sakura pushed her foot through the window, following with allowing her arm inside instead, and then her entire body. She successfully lands in familiar upper territory. The window behind her blew cool air from outside. But that didn't stop her from coughing up a lung. Patchy builds of dust in many spots of the attic were making it difficult to breath out through her nose.

Every time a current of air passes by, some loose pieces of dust bunnies accompany them! How long has it been since anyone cleaned this place up? Never mind though, she originally only needed this place as a safe haven till later. Taking a Pause mid step, the girl sits down on a stacked piles of old boxes. It's funny how by randomly jamming a toe up against a piece of furniture, the aftershock created such a foul mess she's knees deep in today.

Except she can't do much right now. There's only two options to choose from: Either march towards the door and face the music, or continue sitting on what might be rotten cabbage saved from a pot luck used from over a hundred years ago.

"Man, this blows..I didn't even get a chance to go downstairs and eat any breakfast yet."

Signing in disappointment, her eyes traveled all over the place. _'Hmm...I wonder how long it's been since momma tried to eat me.'_

If she had a watch, it would be a lot easier to tell how long it's been. But unfortunately, only the outfit picked out for today acted as an external accessory. Sakura outstretched her hands on the corners of the box, then leans back while kicking her feet.

For a while she stayed hidden.

Until finally deciding, enough is enough! said girl springs up with an idea in mind.

"I'll just run downstairs and head out the do..ohhhhh."

Realization hit her like a stack of bricks. Before Sakura fled out the window, her head band was accidently left behind on top of the dresser!

_'I'm so hopeless sometimes, that it's not even funny..'_

_S_ucking up whatever oxygen she could muster, said girl carefully escorts herself towards the door.

The basic necessities beyond the walls of Sakura's attic grew closer. Moving near the door way, she presses her back up against a wall. Silence took it's toll on her inner patience.

In 3...2...1...

Go!

..

..

.

A flashing bright light forced her back. Sakura couldn't keep still, losing said balance very easily. Getting the wind knocked out of her, she sails across in reverse. Such a strong power forced the teen to hit a wall.

Barely moving, said girl slides down into a slouching position. "Moth..er...help me." she whispered, arm outstretched towards the door frame.

While the dorminate body part stayed in the air, her opposite seemed twitching for it's dear life.

For a while the behavior kept repeating, until dying down out like a previously lit Roman candle. Sakura's vision starts fading. Each time her eyes strained, she blinked, unaware to a figure approaching nearby.

_'Is someone there?'_

Suddenly the image stopped moving.

It stood over her, looking down with some emotion...perhaps pity?

Sakura turned away,_ 'Don't hurt me! I'm too young to die yet.'_ she thought desperately, squeezing her eyes shut.

Getting down on it's knees, a hand reached out, touching the girl's sweaty face. But she didn't dare to look. Unknown to the kunoichi, said person placed a necklace around her neck. Before long, the mysterious entity got up, then disappeared without a trace.

Upon leaving, the emblem started glowing a precious blue.

.

.

It has begun.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I made the first chapter short (in my standards) on purpose, in order to save all the juicy stuff for later. So if there's any parts that appear kinda rushed, I apologize in advance! Someday it will be rewritten properly. Ta-ta ^ w ^

Extra note: I won't assign Mebuki as Sakura's mother.

The "Civilian parents" theory plays a huge part in Playing With Fire.


End file.
